


Try me

by SPR0UT



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Canon Compliant, Just norae being whores to each other, M/M, Noa don't read this, Noa don't sue ms, Not thinking about you, Rae being cute, attempt on humor, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPR0UT/pseuds/SPR0UT
Summary: I'll post this on twitter lmaoThis is also dedicated to Tia i love u so much+this is poorly written+i finished this at 3am don't judge me+ship norae or perish





	Try me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRae_Woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/gifts).



"This is going to sound controversial but that went well."

"Raesung,you literally left your passport at the dorms and we have to comeback to the squad and they thought we changed both of our minds."

Noa rolled his eyes reminiscing the akward scenario Raesung got him into 2 hours ago.

"But we're in Japan now!Let's go get sushi!"Raesung exclaimed with much enthusiasm as soon as they got off the plane.

Noa was quick to grab the collar of Raesung's sweater to prevent him from running off again.

"We just got out of the plane now I want to ship you back to korea."the taller stated casually snaking his arms at the smaller guy's waist.  
He smiled when he noticed Raesung's flushed cheeks.

"Already tired of my bullshits?I just breathed."Raesung rolled his eyes playfully,trying to hide the fact that Noa's gesture didn't made him blush.

"Besides,we didn't even recorded the song yet."Raesung teased,earning a frown from Noa.

"Shut up,I'm not covering Himouto Umaru Chan's opening song."He glared at the small guy,

Raesung just laughed,he's having so much fun bullying his crush.

"We'll see about that."

"did you know that you resemble hitler with that smug on your face?"Noa deadpanned when they got in the car.

"I look like a literal asian boy Noa,"His lips stretched into a thin line.

"Not when you're plotting genocide"Noa teased,making the smaller frown.

"Are you sure you don't want to cover that song?I want to hear you say 'Uma janai yo umaru' tho."Raesung stated innocently,

"I'm not covering an Anime opening song."Noa stated with finality

"Stop acting like I didn't caught you listening to Kana Hanazawa's live version of renai circulation you hypocrite."Raesung stuck his toungue out childishly

"I did not,"he glared at Raesung,who's singing the said song annoyingly

"Do you want to cover that instead?Pfft"He teased

"You're dragging me to your anime bullshits again.I want to cover one of Ruel's songs."He leaned at the car seat,glancing outside of the window occasionally everytime something interesting caught his eye.

"We settle this the old-fashioned way,like real men does."Raesung declared

"Oh please,you're not pulling off a dance battle again."Noa deadpanned

"Nah that's too lame,let's stop by an arcade."

Noa can only sigh.He just wondered how he can keep up with Raesung's silly antics for what?4 or 5 years?.He's just thankful he had the willpower to not end his own life for the sake of his own sanity.  
-

"I can't believe I got defeated.There goes my chance of clowning you for lifetime."the smaller one sighed defeated while Noa's smirking victoriously.

Raesung turned to him but is quick to look away before their gazes met.

"Why did you look away?"Noa rested his arms in Raesung's head pissing him off.

"We're walking, asshole."He rolled his eyes and smacked Noa's stomach.

"So brutal,why am I even friends with you."He chuckled,leaning down to scan Raesung's annoyed face which he found absolutely cute.

Really really cute he wish he could kiss him right now.

He brushed the thoughts off his head.Focusing on the route both him and Raesung were taking.

"What song do you have in mind?"Raesung asked curiously,he clutched his jacket as he felt the cold October wind brushed in his face.He clung onto Noa's arms,a habit he developed through the years.It's not like Noa minds tho.

In fact he loves it.

A lot perhaps.

He noticed that the latter is feeling cold so he draped his arm on Raesung's shoulder,keeping him closer.

"Not thinking about you,"he whispered,enough for the smaller to hear.

"Oh really?You're not thinking about me?"Raesung cocked his head on the side.Like a cat.

"That's the title of the song idiot,"He flicked Raesung's forehead.

"So you're thinking about me?"Raesung asked smugly,

"Of course I am,I always do"

Raesung's cocky expression turned into an embarassed one.He forgot how Noa can pin him down effortlessly.

Noa's house wasn't that far but the two took so long to reach it.

The smallest things on the way distracted them.Stray cats,crooked trees and the street signs Raesung would make a pun of,or a lame word play.

Who can blame them?They're both engrossed with each other's presence,and too whipped for each other that even the concept of time was long forgotten.

Well everyone knows that,except for this two oblivious Guys.

"You're studio isn't as boring as your personality,that's surprising."Raesung stated as he roamed his eyes around Noa's studio

"Is that an Insult or a compliment?"Noa raised a brow.

"Both,now sing."Raesung stated bossily,

\--

"For fucks sake stop laughing"Raesung nagged Noa who can't stop giggling.

They're only half way of recording Noa's vocals but they're already bickering a lot because both of them can't focus.

"Your face pff--HAHAHAH"Noa laughed obnoxiously pissing Raesung off and worsening the scowl on the small Guy's face.

"I don't even have my clown make up on,"Raesung sulked,

"I hate you,"He stated menacingly,

Noa stopped laughing as soon as he heard that.His eyes squinted at Raesung who's also glaring at him.

"Oi take that back,"Noa warned

"No,"Raesung said pettily,

Noa stepped out of the recording booth and pinned Raesung against the chair he's leaning into.

"Take that back,"He whispered against Raesung's lips,

Raesung's mind blanked that moment,he suddenly can't think of anything right now besides Noa's perfect face being this close to his.

One wrong move and their lips would touch.

Suddenly,he wondered how soft Noa's lips would feel against his own.

But he quickly snapped himself out of his own thoughts.

"I--I don't mean it."Raesung responded in a low voice,face flushed from embarassment and knees weak under Noa's gaze.

He felt powerless right now.His confidence and dominance dispersed as his heart drummed into his chest.

He's aware of the control Noa had over him,the way Noa can easily tame him.

And he knew only Noa held that power,

"You should have seen your face,"he commented,not moving an inch and snapping Raesung out of the trance Noa had put him into.

Raesung's small eyes widened as his expression changed from embarassed to pissed in 0.6 seconds.

Raesung smacked Noa's head with a newspaper repeatedly.Making Noa quickly back away and let out a string of profanities.

"You shitty bastard,how dare you invade my personal space!?You even lured me to thinking you'd kiss me!AND YOU DIDN'T!ASSHOLE!"Raesung ranted,making Noa laugh at his reaction.

 

"Are you asking me for a kiss Raesung?"Noa asked coyly.

 

"yES!I MEAN NO!WHAT THE HELL!?"Raesung exclaimed,he's a blushing mess right now.

Noa found him too cute,he suddenly had the urge to hug him and pinch his cheeks.And kiss him hard.

But Raesung on the other hand is literally exclaiming incoherent sentences which Noa found ridicolously annoying.

 

Ah shit I'm sure I'm gonna get punched for this but..

He cuts both his thoughts and Raesung's rambling by connecting their lips together.

Noa fought the urge to make the kiss longer and deeper because damn his lips tasted like heaven.

 

"You took my first kiss,"Raesung stated mindlessly,almost as if he's denying reality.

Noa on the other hand was giddy,he felt his heart soar.As bliss washed through him.  
He felt like he just accomplished something worth dying in his life.

And can't help but to want more.

"Hmm,how about I take your second kiss too?"the taller didn't wait for a response and reconnected their lips again.

This time,the kiss was longer.And deeper,both melted in the kiss in the most passionate way.

 

"Does this means we're a thing now?"Noa asked shamelessly,after their lips disconnected.

Raesung got stunned by the sudden question.But his manipulative nature was quick to take over.

 

"No,confess to me first."He bossily stated,forcing Noa to sit on the couch.

He yelped when Noa grabbed his waist and lifted him up to the air,forcibly sitting him down to the taller's lap.

"I won't do that,I'll just kiss you until I made you just as crazy as I am for you."The taller stated smoothly,

"I'll slap you if you kiss me."Raesung warned making Noa chuckle

"Then I'll keep you in my lap forever until you gave up trying to escape from me.I'll never let you go."Noa stated softly and quietly,enough for Raesung to grasp what he said.

"Oh really?"

 

"Try me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post this on twitter lmao 
> 
> This is also dedicated to Tia i love u so much
> 
> +this is poorly written
> 
> +i finished this at 3am don't judge me
> 
> +ship norae or perish


End file.
